The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline australis and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Salsa’. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Kihikihi, Te Awamutu, New Zealand in 2007. The new cultivar was discovered as a single plant in a population of seed grown unidentified Cordyline australis cultivars. ‘Salsa’ was discovered in an indoor greenhouse. The exact parent plants are unknown.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by tissue culture in Auckland, New Zealand in 2010. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.